Angel with shot guns
by jacquelinekoharo2008
Summary: People just dont notice the girl in front of them is the girl who is know as 'Angel with shot guns'.2 star mister and works with 3 weapons and still mange to keep more and more secrets from the world.(SoMa story)
1. Meet heros

**Hey~Hey story all my idea some stuff its not my.**

 **Soul Eater and Snow white with the red Hair dont belong to me.**

* * *

 **-Maka's POV-**

As I walked to the traning area where my father and his friends (also my friends) always father was always the hero and sometimes jealous type when him and Mother where I need my father's help that mostly me and my sister needs to go to my sister has weapon and my family found out one day when my younger sister's twin died...my sister got mad and ran to our sister's killer...s-she...h-her arm turned into a scythe blade and then,turn half kill her but our sister didn't make gave me her necklce that a picture of her.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Her hand cold."M-Maka t-take this...please this...i-is som-something to r...remember me bye",Miyako said as the blood from her wound spreed and went through her_ _lock had her white short hair...dark blue eyes just like Father's so steamed from my eyes "N-no please dont go Miymiy...p-please" i held her hand to my chest...then she spoke to Minori"Minmin keep my navy black star jacket"she said to Minmin "N-no my can heal you"Minori said backing up "No plesae...g-get out...l-live and d...do it fo-for me"she said and then thats's when._

" _N-no"i said more and more streamed from my eyes."N-n-noooooo...please don't leave me...n..no..no..no...C-come back noooooooo"Minori said her long red haid and her aquamarine eyes closedand rivers and rivers of tear came._

 _Me and My sister left their with the body of are know dead sister._

 ** _-Flashback ended-_**

"Father may we talk for a bit"and I had seriousness in my voice and everyone at the castel knows when I'm serious shit goes down.

"Yes,be there princess"he said with a bit of fight in his voice.''Was is it'' he looked at me with a smile.

"I would like me and my sister to attend Death Weapon Miester Academy"I said

"W-WHAT"in shocked

 **-Minmin-**

"hey minmi"i said as i enterd my sister's room

"Yes Maka~chan"she said as she was sitting at the piano.''Here sing this"she gave me two sheets of paper with lyrics.

''Ok'she started the beat of the song and i started to sing.I sat on top of the piano while in mind and sing.

 **"Without a care in the world,our time keeps ticking on. i try to search for some kind of meaning.**

 **The laughter from yesterday has faded into the past , Was that the last of happiness? I'm trying my best not to cry.**

 **l would have let go of my hope for tomorrow, If only i'd known it would end in such sorrow. I just feel so trapped inside-I want hide-so I can't hear a sound.**

 **Even though i know why it is that you're crying, Even though I know why it is that this world is dying.**

 **That time I spent with you... Those summer days I knew... I don't think,I'll ever understand them"**

"Good so what is it that you need to say"she said as her eyes glittered with curiosity.

"We're attending the DWMA"i said she just stard...then her eyes turn from glittery to blan blue"

"W-WHATTTTT"she screamed

"suprise"i said

* * *

 **song not mine its an opening of a anime i forgot.**

 **Credits to-LittleJayneyCakes**

 **for the lyrics.**


	2. Brave Beatuy

**-Maka-**

We made it to Brooklyn,New York as we walked through the dark we saw two young children in an ally,but there was something about them,they were...both weopans,but they both had two forms and by thse forms I knew they're street thughs by the age of 14.

* * *

"Come on guys we're here for a fight...you scared of a gun ,how sad "said the girl with short black hair loss as it blow with the wind.

"Hehehehe,hey sis they really scared of us...PETHECTIC"said the gun.

"Yeah Hoshimi,he is"said the girl holding the pointed it infront at them as the wind blowing and her bangs covering her eyes.

* * *

"Minori,mode one"holding my hand out

"Yea'said Minmin turning scythe mode which is mode 1."Let's go"I said as I put on my hud of my Black cape,while my sister in my hand in weapon mode.I jumped of te roof of the building that I was I see a guy run to the girl and tried to punch her,but stop him by grabbing his fist from punching her.

"Let them go...or"I said me Maka Wistalia looking in his eye but can tell he as trying to look at my face but coulded by my bangs and hud covering have of my face. The wind went though my cape.I let the man go and ran at him and his friend and swang my sister while bloocking the girls from getting hit.

"Gun mode"I said as the scythe in my hands glows and turns into a gold pistol.I pointed Minori at the older men."Get anywhere near this girls your dead understand"I said calmly.

"Y-yes...j-just don't hurt us"said a guy that seems that works from some kind of crimminals."Go or deal here with me"I pressed Minori on his head."We'll g-go...we'll gooo"he said as his friends left running and as he slowly walked cause I still had Minori pressed on his head."I ever see you...I won't have the nerve to kill you understood"I said and my sister turned into human form,"Y-yes" he said and ran.

"Y-you saved me and my sister"I saw the girl eyes water as her sister transform and try to comfort her.I kneeled down and touched her cheek."Because I was put on this World to save people in need"I said as both girls started to cry and hugged me and my sister.I patted their heads."Th-thank you...both of you"they all became more capable since that day.

* * *

 **-Death the Kid POV-**

Father told me about this two girls who will be attending the DWMA.'Ring...Ring...Ring'I heard my phone ring.

"Hello"I said

"Oi Kid"I know this voice...it was Soul.

"yea what"

"I want to know what did your dad say to you...you left when you got the mirror call"

"i can't tell you Soul'

"ok then why won't i go to your house and move every painting one inch or tell me"

"f-fine...he only told me that two girls will atteand the DWMA thats ALL"

"ok see you home bye

"yea bye"

'Yea but who are this girls"


	3. Soul Eater Evans

Fanfiction 888


End file.
